


[Podfic] 10 x 100 by rabidsamfan

by fire_juggler



Category: Lord Peter Wimsey - Dorothy L. Sayers
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Drabble Sequence, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 15:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten drabbles for Charles Parker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] 10 x 100 by rabidsamfan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hardboiledbaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/gifts).
  * Inspired by [10 x 100](https://archiveofourown.org/works/264565) by [rabidsamfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan). 



> Recorded as a gift for hardboiledbaby. Happy birthday!!!

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Mobile Device Streaming (unzipped mp3)** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/10_x_100.mp3)

## Length:

00:07:31 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/10_x_100-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 7.3 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/10_x_100-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 4.5 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
